New Year
by WhiteMoonDragon
Summary: After learning the truth about their past, Kagome and Souta are torn from their old lives. Now, with the help of her friends, Kagome must care for her brother and find their father, on the other side of the well.Non AU
1. Confusion

A/N: And here it is! The edited version! About a thousand times better then before, I read the first version and nearly fell out of my chair thinking _I wrote this? It sucks!_ So, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! (my computer screwed up and pulled it off the site! I don't know how, but it did! So, again, here's New Year)

Disclaimer: If I owned him, I would have Inuyasha and everyone else actually doing this on T.V., not writing what I wish would happen on this site. Make sense?

Kagome: 18

Inuyasha: 18 (roughly in human appearance, youkai years, 203)

Miroku: 23

Sango: 21

Shippo: 6 (roughly in human appearance, youkai years, at lest 53)

Souta: 11

Mrs. Higurashi: 39 (guess on her age, but hey, she looks really young!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

"But mama, everyone is going to be there!" Kagome yells at her mother. She pounds her fists on the table and glares at her emphasis her anger.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but the answer is no!" She says angrily. "Kagome, you're grounded tomorrow. No leaving the house at all."

"WHAT!" Kagome screams. "For what!"

"For arguing and disrespecting me!" Her mother says.

"This is the worst day ever! I can't believe this!" She says as she feels her temper begin to break. She's about to scream 'I hate you!' to her, but she realizes she'd be grounded even longer if she does. So she settles for groaning loudly and stomping up the stairs to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi watches her daughter and sighs sadly. She turns to her cup of tea, only to notice that it had grown cold.

* * *

Kagome flops onto her bed and screams into her soft pink pillows. _I can't believe it!_ Kagome thinks to herself as she flips onto her back. _It's the biggest social event of all time and she won't let me go! AND she grounded me!_ She glares at the ceiling.

She had just asked if she could go to the New Year party at the high school and her mom said no! She couldn't understand it. She let her go to feudal Japan, battle countless youkai, wander a war stricken land, and be around an arrogant hanyou 24/7 when in his time! Why wouldn't she let her go to a New Year party?

Kagome flops back onto her stomach and buries her head into the pillow. It had been the one time where she was able to go home for a few days without sitting Inuyasha. Actually, she had said she was going to the hot springs and snuck off to the well. Sango had been told in advance. And now her mom was stopping her from spending the entire evening and early morning hours having fun with her friends in her time. She had barely spent an hour with her friends in a month!

She groans out of frustration into her pillow and catches the voices of her brother and mother talking in the kitchen.

"But mama it's not fair!" Souta wails.

"Souta, I said no. You can't go to the party!" Her mom's voice rises in frustration as Souta pleads numerous times to let him go.

"Souta! I will not tolerate this disrespect! You're grounded!" She says in a wavering voice.

"MAMA!" Souta wails.

"Souta! I said you can't go to Hitomi's New Year party and your ground, that's final! Now go to your room!"

Kagome can hear him race up the stairs before slamming his door and turning his radio on as loud as it can go.

Normally, she'd be suspicious about her mother's behavior, but all she can think about is her building rage.

Kagome glances at her clock. 4:52 P.M. She sighs and closes her eyes. _Maybe a few hours of sleep will calm me down. I'll figure out what's up with mom and New Year later. _Kagome says to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome opens her eyes and slowly sits up. A bar of light sits on her floor from the full moon shimmering through her window. She notices she's under her blankets, but still in her jeans and sweater. She leans up against the headboard and rubs her eyes.

_Must be really late._ Kagome thinks.

She looks over at her nightstand to see what time it is. Her clock reads just after two. But something catches her eye. A small note is laying next to her clock.

She picks it up and recognizes her mother's handwriting.

_Kagome,_

_Yumi called earlier about the New Year Party. I answered and told her you had come down with the flu so you won't be attending._

Kagome seethes at the memory of being denied to go to the party. She quickly crumbles the note up and tosses it into the trashcan by her desk. After hearing the satisfyingly dull thud of the note hitting the bottom of the trashcan, Kagome folds her arms and pouts.

Her mother had let her go to the New Year party at the high school for the past few years, why not now? And why ground her on New Year's eve? New Year is one of the biggest celebrations in all of Japan, none of it makes sense!

Kagome sits up. _That's right. _Kagome thinks. _Mama let me go last year, and the year before that._ _So why not this year? She even told Souta he couldn't go to Hitomi's New Year party. Hell, she even grounded us!_ Kagome thinks for a few minutes. _She didn't even offer an explanation. Could she be hiding something?_

That's when it hits her.

She has to be hiding something. Her mother had never acted like that. Nervous. Paranoid. Something has to be up.

But what?

Kagome sighs. She has no ideas, no clues, nothing.

She sighs again and whips her legs over the bed. She stands to head towards her door, but stops as a weird feeling rushes through her. _What was that? _Kagome thinks to her self. She takes a couple steps, and stops again as the feeling washes through her. It's a feeling like floating, as though every step is effortless and full of stealth, like a cat.

Kagome pays no more attention to it and enjoys the new feeling as she walks down the hallway to the bathroom. She passes Souta's room and can see it open a crack. She stops to poke her head in. She looks around, and sees Souta sound asleep under the covers of his bed. His left arm is hanging over the side and Kagome can see Souta's play clothes on.

_Mama must have tucked him in before going to bed herself. _Kagome says to herself. Kagome closes his door and continues down the hall.

After walking a ways, she passes her mother's room. She stops for a second and stares at the closed door.

"Mama. What are you hiding from us?" Kagome whispers into the darkness as she turns and continues down the hall.

* * *

A/N: That's it! That's the redone chapter 1! Oh! And by the way, chapter 2 would fall under the category of completely different. I'm sure you guys will love it. Also, for those who don't know what's gonna happen, I left you on a cliffy! Ha ha! Now you must review to find out what Mama is hiding! I'd like to have 5 reviews before posting chapter 2, it's how many I got the first time I posted it, so I think it seems fair. Well, bottom line, reviews pretty please with sugar on top!

Chapter 2: Disbelief


	2. Disbelief

A/N: I didn't get the 5 reviews I was hopping to get (shrugs). But I'm anxious to post this chapter, 'cause I'm so proud of how well I edited it. Now, onto the show…er, story!

Disclaimer: Let's see, I own (digs through pockets) 37 cents, some lint, a gum wrapper, a paper clip and occasionally an imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disbelief**

"I win again!" Souta cheers in a slight sing-song voice.

Kagome grumbles and tosses the controller.

_This is pathetic, Kagome._ She thinks to herself. _You're gone for so long in feudal Japan, that you don't even know how to relax decently._

Kagome stands and walks to the kitchen to make lunch. Anything is better then being beat at video games all day at this point.

She pulls out the peanut butter from the cabinet and the jelly from the fridge. Just as she closes the refrigerator door, she hears her mother muttering something. Kagome strains her ears to hear her and can pick up a few words.

"Darn it! Were is it?" She grumbles.

"Where's what?" Kagome asks. She turns and expects to see her mother in the hallway, but she isn't there.

Her mother's grumbling fades away, as though a pillow is placed over her mouth.

Kagome groans. It had been like that all day. She would hear someone talking and they sound near. But when she looks at the direction of the voice, no one's there.

Kagome pulls out the bread. Come to think of it, a lot of things had been strange like that all day. Walking felt different, her hearing would seem to increase for a second before going back to normal and she felt more agitated, as though she had to just run for miles without stopping to burn her excess energy.

Kagome dismisses the thoughts with a sigh. _It's probably just the fact that I'm not doing a lot of walking and keeping my senses strained to hear a youkai every day. My life is completely different between the two times and I haven't been back in a long time. My body just isn't use to being back yet. _Kagome thinks.

She spreads some peanut butter on the bread along with some jelly before folding it in half. She walks over to the table and sits down. She takes a bite and stares out the window. The sun is high, birds are singing in the trees that surround the shrine grounds and she can hear the shouts of children in the distance as well as an occasional firework. She takes another bite into her sandwich before standing up and leaning against the window pane. She can feel the cold of the January air through the window.

"I'm sorry honey, but you have to stay in."

Kagome turns and sees her mom standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She glares at her. Even though she had figured out that her mother is hiding something, she's still mad about being cooped up inside on New Year's Eve. She turns her gaze back to the view of the shrine grounds.

She can hear her mother give a heavy sigh. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

Kagome doesn't answer.

Her mother gives another sigh.

Kagome turns her head slightly and can see her mother's reflection in the window. Her head is down and she looks as though the slightest touch would cause her to shatter. What could be causing her to be like this?

Kagome eats the last of her sandwich and walks out of the kitchen, leaving her mother behind without a glance.

When she reaches the sliding door to the living room and gives a silent prayer that Souta wants to do something other then play video games. She slides the door open and steps in. She sees Souta turning off the T.V. and putting away the controllers. He looks up at her after he puts the last one in the cabinet.

"You gave up at trying to beat me at video games, huh?" He says smugly.

Kagome glares at him.

"Chill Kagome!" Souta says when he sees his sister's glare. "I was just joking! Come on, let's play another game."

Kagome sighs. _Well, I've been wanting to have a day to spend at home for a while, and it sucks. _She glares at the ceiling. _Oh irony, how I despise you!

* * *

_

(About 11:45 at night)

"Kagome, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi says in a soft voice.

Kagome and Souta look up from the couch. Kagome puts her magazine on her lap and Souta pauses his CD before sliding the headphones onto his neck.

"Yah." They say simultaneously.

"Can you two come into the kitchen for a moment?"

Kagome groans. _What now?_ She thinks to herself.

She and Souta step through the sliding door and into the kitchen. Gramps and Mama are standing by the table.

"Mama?" Souta says softly. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Higurashi ignores Souta's question and looks at her father. He turns to face the table and turns back to his grandkids with a glass in each hand. Both glasses hold a thick brown liquid. He hands the glasses to them and says, "Drink this." In a firm voice.

Kagome and Souta look at the glasses and then at each other. The mixture smells putrid, like something rotting.

"Drink it!" He says in a more aggressive tone.

Kagome and Souta jump at his tone, but do as they're told. They guzzle the thick mixture and gag when they finish. It tasted as bad as it smelled. It tasted like sake and some bitter herbs. They give the glasses back to their grandfather. He smiles and takes the glasses to the sink.

"Ugh! What was that stuff?" Kagome asks as she sticks her tongue out.

"Sake, chamomile, grape seed oil, sage, ginger, rosemary, chicken heart, pig's stomach and a few other things." He says calmly.

Kagome and Souta turn green.

"AND YOU MADE US DRINK THAT?" They yell simultaneously.

He gives a soft laugh at their expressions.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Souta says wearily. He puts a hand over his mouth and races to the bathroom.

"Why did you make us drink that?" Kagome says as she focuses on keeping the contents in her churning stomach down.

"Pain reliever." He says as he pours a cup of tea.

"For what?" Kagome asks.

"For pain of course! What else would a pain reliever be for?" He says as he sits at the table.

Kagome groans and walks back into the living room, there's no way she'll get any more information out of him. She steps through the sliding door and sees Souta flopped on the couch.

"Move over Souta." Kagome moans as a headache starts pounding.

He groans, but moves his feet. Kagome flops down next to him and tries to sooth her pounding headache by rubbing her temples.

"FIVE!" Kagome and Souta sit up when they hear people shout through the city. Suddenly, their headaches throb even more painfully and cause them to fall back and cringe. Every time they hear the city shout a number in the count down to New Year, their bodies pulse with stronger and stronger waves of pain.

"FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks fill the air and explode. Kagome and Souta howl in pain but their howls go unnoticed by the loud explosions overhead. The pain explodes in every muscle in their bodies and they writhe on the couch in excruciating pain. But as soon as the pain had approached it's most painful peak, both slip into a comforting and awaiting darkness.

Kagome groans. Her headache and other muscle pains had gone away, but she doesn't want to get up. She's on the floor, but under something warm and comfortable. She can feel the sun's rays dancing across her face, so she knows it's morning.

Kagome slowly opens her eyes to see the room glowing from the morning sun. A blanket is over her and laying next to her, on her left, is Souta, sound asleep on his stomach. But he's different. Her eyes widen as she looks over him. Black dog ears rest at the top of his head. They look shiny in the morning light and twitch slightly, as though trying to catch the nearly mute sounds of the morning. His mouth is closed, but a small, dagger sharp fang is resting over her brother's lip. His hands are sitting on top of the blanket and this nails have turned into sharp claws. Kagome sees the outlines of his legs under the blanket, but a third outline lays next to them. Kagome yanks the thick blanket off her and Souta and sees a long black tail coming out of the very base of his back. It goes just a little past his knees and is as thick as his thigh. It's black as well with long fur. His figure had completely changed. Changed into something nearly all men wished they could have. His entire body is now full of rock hard muscle. His biceps had nearly doubled, and from where she's positioned, she can see that his abs had gotten a little bit of shape.

Kagome looks at her self and sees similar things on her as Souta. Her nails are now claws, her muscles had gotten a well defined shape, a tail lays next to her, she can feel fangs in her mouth and she no longer feels ningen ears at the sides of her head, but dog ears on top. But one thing different about her from Souta, she no longer has the body of an 18 year old girl. Her breasts are now much larger and her hips and thighs have a more distinctive shape. A body women could only dream of.

She's about to scream when her ears pick up the sounds of foot steps. She looks towards the kitchen and sees her mother step into the living room.

She smiles at her daughter and walks up to her. "Kagome, my beautiful daughter, you are back in your true form." She says gently.

Kagome's jaw drops. True form? She had been like this all along?

Mrs. Higurashi steps closer to Souta and shakes his shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" He says with his eyes still closed.

"Souta. Wake up." She says gently.

Souta slowly opens his eyes and sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks at Kagome. He drops his hands when he sees his sister and scoots back. He looks at himself and then looks at his mom with a confused and fearful expression.

"This," She begins gently. "Is your true forms. You both are kuro inu-hanyou."

Their jaws drop. Questions buzz through their minds like angry hornets, but neither one of them can make their mouths move to ask them.

She sighs heavily. "Come into the kitchen. I have a long story to tell."

* * *

A/N: What did I tell ya? It's really different from last time huh? Well, I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are too. Again, for those unfamiliar with the story, another cliffy! Well, kinda. You have to wait to figure out what their true past is. Reviews please! 

Oh! And sorry if Kagome seemed a little OOC. But come on, who wouldn't be mad for being grounded on New Year's eve?

**Translations:**

Kuro/black

Hanyou/half demon

Youkai/demon

Miko/priestess

Ningen/human

(I'll add more when needed, but these are the basics)

Chapter 3: Truth


End file.
